


Instructions Not Included

by taytayloulou



Series: Found Family [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Codependency, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytayloulou/pseuds/taytayloulou
Summary: Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos are learning that Auradon isn't as perfect as it seems, but it's still better than the Isle. At least in Auradon, they have each other (except they don't), they can love openly (except they can't) and they will never see their parents again (except they will).With help from the sworn enemies of their parents, Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos are going to use everything at their disposal to survive and stick together, even if brings Auradon to the ground.This is the long awaited sequel to Grin and Bear It.Check out the bottom Author's Note for how to get sneak peeks and previews for the next chapters before anyone else!





	Instructions Not Included

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, nearly two years after I posted Grin and Bear It, I finally get the sequel up. Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as you enjoyed GABI. I put so much effort into this first chapter and struggled to get it out before Descendants 3 premiered. I have so many ideas and plans for this story, so if you would be so kind as to leave a comment after reading this, I'll love you forever.
> 
> I plan on this fic being long and detailed and, hopefully, really good and memorable. So, to clarify, here is what is canon (in my fic):  
Snow White (1938)  
Sleeping Beauty (1959)  
101 Dalmatians (1969)  
Aladdin (1994)  
Descendants (2015) up to a point! The VKs never tried to steal the wand. They made the choice to stay in Auradon and away from their parents. Descendants is canon up until Queen Leah screams at Mal, then I begin to change some things.
> 
> I will be taking TONS of characters/plots/ideas from Descendants 2, the Isle of the Lost series by Melissa de la Cruz, Wicked World shorts, any remakes (101 Dalmatians (1996), Maleficent (2014), Aladdin (2019)) and any sequels (Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, 102 Dalmatians, 101 Dalmatians: The Series), etc. Again, while I'm pulling plots and ideas from them, it does not make the entire film canon for this fic. I am going off the ORIGINAL everything.

“Good morning, Auradon! It is a bright and lovely day here at Auradon Prep, where teachers and school administrators are hard at work shaping the young minds of Auradon’s most valuable resource: our children.” Snow White, grin as wide as can be, pats the hand of the young lady next to her. “I’m here with my sister, Evie. So many of you have been requesting to see her on my show and I’m glad to finally show her off.”

Evie gives her most charming smile, with dimples and perfect lipstick. “Thanks so much for having me, Snow. I’m always excited for us to bond in new ways.”

“Isn’t she lovely, Auradon?” Snow, still grinning, turns back to Evie. “We’ve bonded so well these past few months, I feel like I’ve known you for years. But why don’t we finally let Auradon meet you? I know everyone will love you as much as I do.”

Evie falters, just for a moment, and feels her face heat up. “Well, I’m loving it here in Auradon. The teachers here are so kind and invested in my studies. Everyone has been so welcoming, I feel like I’ve really grown and found myself here.”

“What’s your favorite thing on campus?”

“All the new friends I’ve made. In my classes and extra circulars and making dresses, I meet so many amazing people at Auradon Prep every day.”

Snow takes a step off to the side, gesturing for Evie to follow her and their camera woman trails behind. “Speaking of extra circulars, why don’t you tell Auradon what you’re involved in?” They’re outside, making good use of the natural sunlight this early in the morning. The grass under their heels is still wet with dew and the air is cool enough for Evie to huddle into her favorite black jacket.

“Well, I’m in the science club – or as we call ourselves, the Science Squad and the Beaker Geeks.” Evie flushes. Snow laughs at the names and Evie joins her. “I’m also in the Cooking Club and baking buds.”

“You’re a _wonderful_ cook. I swear, you spoil me every Saturday night when we have you over for dinner.”

Evie giggles. “Thank you, but really, you and David are so kind for having me over all the time. Always so hospitable and gracious.”

“Speaking of weekends, how do you spend yours?” Snow leads them to the sidewalk in front of the school doors. “When you’re not with me, of course.” She grins slyly at Evie, then at the camera, laughing carelessly.

Evie takes a deep breath. “I hang out with my friends, Mal, Jay and Carlos.”

“The four of you are quite close.” Snow says out loud, not fully a question, but close enough that Evie can tell she’s supposed to expand.

“They’re practically my family.”

“Any family of yours is a family of mine.”

The words settle in Evie’s heart and she squeezes Snow’s hand.

“Let’s go see what they’re up to?” Snow offers and leads the way further down the sidewalk. Evie follows next to her and their camera woman – who Evie had been introduced to, but the name is slipping her mind – trails after them.

“Mal always likes to sit outside,” Evie says as they walk. “She’s really big into art and she gets so much inspiration from the outdoors. In fact, I think I see her up there!”

Further up the sidewalk, sitting on a wooden bench of a picnic table, is Mal. Next to her is Audrey, watching them out of the corner of her eye, and Phillip and Aurora sit across from them.

“Mal!” Evie calls out and walks faster. “We were just talking about you!”

“Hi Evie, hi Snow White! I’ve just been hanging out with the Amboises.” Mal says so sweetly, like honey thick enough to drown someone in. “Aurora and Phillip always stop by and say hi to me when they come to visit Audrey.”

“Isn’t that sweet?” Snow asks, still charming and graceful, slightly off to the side, out of the center. “Phillip, Audrey, lovely to see you again. Aurora, I love following your work for forest restoration. Congratulations on securing the new wildlife park.”

Aurora reaches for her husband’s hand. “Thank you, Snow. We owe a lot to all of the specials you did on Sherwood’s Forest, you really helped us out.” She gestures between Snow and Evie. “What about you? What are you two getting up to?”

Snow grabs Evie’s hand again. “Evie’s showing me around Auradon Prep. I figured it was time to introduce my lovely sister to all of Auradon.” She touches Evie’s shoulder. “Would you all like to join us?”

“Of course!” Audrey sings and stands quickly. She brushes off her dress and primps her hai. “I can’t wait to show off my own sister.” She tugs Mal out of her seat. “I want all of Auradon to know how special our bond is!”

“Oh, gee, Aud.” Mal allows herself to be pulled into a side hug. “You’re too kind.”

“The two of them are practically inseparable.” Phillip says fondly, rising from his own seat and extending a hand to Aurora. “Sleep overs all the time, Mal is almost always over.”

Snow places a hand to her heart. “I’m so happy to hear you two are bonding well.”

“It’s _totes fab_,” Mal coos, grabbing Audrey’s arms, still around her chest. “We do each other’s nails and study together and talk about boys and-.”

Evie clears her throat.

“I mean, uh, we-.”

Aurora, thankfully, cuts Mal off. “Audrey, isn’t it great that you’re friends with Mal now?”

“Super. Love her like the sister I never had.” Audrey squeezes Mal and Mal squeezes back.

“Same, sis!”

“We have both of our girls, how about we go find the boys?” Snow lets go of Evie and claps her hands. They back track on the side walk, moving toward the entrance doors of Auradon Prep again. Their camera woman moves in front of them this time, catching them all walk in through the doors.

“Carlos spends all his time in the library,” Evie tells Snow. “I’m sure that’s where he is.”

“I hear he’s quite studious.” Snow says, thanking Phillip for holding the door. “He tutors other students, doesn’t he?”

Evie nods. “Oh yeah, Carlos is a total genius. He helps a lot of other kids with math and science.” She leads the way to the library, one of her favorite rooms in Auradon Prep, chatting idly. “I think we’ll even find Jay in there too. He’s been very interested in history lately.”

They make idle chatter as they walk up the steps, Snow asking more questions about Aurora’s wildlife charity with Audrey chiming in occasionally. Mal and Phillip offer their own responses, but fall mostly into the background.

In the library, Evie wastes no time in finding the secluded section that Carlos and Jay have been instructed to wait at, with Roger and Anita right beside them, sitting straight and silent.

“Hi guys!” Evie chirps and waves.

“Hi Evie, hi Mal.” Carlos waves back at them. He’s in a plain white button down t-shirt, one that Evie had pushed for and Snow agreed with. He holds Dude in his lap, obsessively petting him and fiddling with his collar.

“Sup?” Jay asks lazily, stretching and grinning, but Carlos kicks him under the table. “I mean, uh, Snow, please have my seat.” He quickly stands and holds out his chair, suddenly rigid and poised.

“What a gentleman.” Snow thanks him and slides gracefully into his seat.

Their camera woman circles around the table, backing up to get all of them in the shot. Carlos stands up and gestures his seat to Aurora without words. She silently thanks him and Phillip stands behind her chair.

“Snow stopped by for a visit and I wanted all of you to join us too.” Evie says as the boys join her off to the side. She stands by Jay and subtly reaches for his hand, just for a moment, just to squeeze it. Carlos is on Jay’s other side, practically hiding his face in Dude’s fur, then Mal and Audrey, standing so close and trying so hard to look at ease that they have the exact opposite effect.

“Roger, Anita, how are the dogs?” Snow asks with genuine curiosity.

“They’re doing well, we’ve just purchased another 10 acres.” Roger tells her proudly. “We’re still taking in new dogs weekly and holding adoptions every month.” He speaks directly into the lens.

“Adopt, don’t shop.” Anita tells the camera sternly with a pointed finger. “But Carlos here has been a wonderful help.” She looks at him and smiles softly. “He’s been working with Roger in the yard every week, putting up new fences and building dog houses.”

“Isn’t that sweet.” Snow scoots her chair in closer and looks past Aurora to see the children. “And Carlos, what are you studying in here?”

Carlos freezes, eyebrows shooting up at the attention. He looks between Snow and the camera. “Oh, I, uh-.”

“He’s a genius with science and math.” Mal answers for him. She had planned on needing to answer for Carlos a lot. “And technology. And most things, really. That’s why he tutors so many other students.”

“And all of their grades have gone up because of him.” Jay offers excitedly, ruffling Carlos’ hair.

“When he’s not playing with Dude, of course.” Roger laughs. “He and Dude are together constantly. Carlos does a great job caring for him.”

Carlos nods and smiles and stays quiet, hugging Dude tighter.

“I’m curious to know – I’m sure all of Auradon is – how have you liked bonding with the Radcliffes?” Snow asks him eagerly.

Carlos twists his fingers. This is not a question that can be answered for him; he had hoped he could stay quiet for longer. “They’re nice. Um, great. Anita and Roger invite me to dinner, umm, a lot and they meet me at the dog park with Dude. They’re like, uh, the, uh, aunt and uncle I always wanted.” He finishes quickly, leaning back as if he could hide from the looming camera.

Snow is delighted with his answer. “And how have you two enjoyed having Carlos?” She turns back to Roger and Anita at the table. “I know I just can’t imagine life without Evie anymore.”

Evie, still in the camera’s view but not the focus, giddily bounces on her feet.

“We adore him,” Anita says sincerely, placing her hand on top of Roger’s. “He’s been so kind and grateful every time he comes over, always helping even before we got the new expansion. He always does the dishes and prepares the food.”

“He walks the dogs and helps me with new jingles.” Roger looks over at Carlos. “He’s been so amazing and such a brilliant young man. We’re very lucky he’s been willing to put up with us.” He says and Anita laughs. Carlos grins and looks away, fingers still twitching in Dude’s fur.

“Oh, Evie is so helpful when she visits David and I. So sweet and warm to have around.” Snow says again. “Aurora, Phillip, how have you enjoyed having Mal over?”

“When we can get her and Audrey separated, she’s a joy to have.” Aurora laughs and looks at the girls. “Mal is lovely when she stays with us, Evie too since she’s spent some nights with us. Sometimes the three of them build blanket forts just like children! Mal’s always welcome in our home. Did you know she had three pieces of art featured in Auradon’s last art show?”

Mal’s face reddens. “Well, I got inspired. One of them was a still of Aurora’s rose garden.” She glances at Aurora and rocks on her heels.

“How lovely!” Snow chirps. “I’m happy to hear you’ve been so well taken care of. Jay,” she clears her throat and turns to him with a sad head tilt. “I’m sorry Aladdin and Jasmine can’t be here today. Are you missing them?”

“Oh yeah, tons.” Jay nods solemnly, his bottom lip sticking out just a bit in the way Evie taught him. “I write them letters all the time. They’ve stopped by Auradon Prep a couple of times. We talk on the phone. Jasmine helps me with history a lot. Aladdin tells me a lot of stories from Agrabah.” He had learnt to say the country correctly months ago and the syllables roll easily off his tongue.

“The last time I spoke to them, they had only the highest praises to say of you.”

Jay flushes and looks off to the side. Evie discretely squeezes his hand again and he squeezes back.

“Well, if the four of you would be so kind,” Snow changes the subject and takes the attention off of Jay, “we’d love to take a look at what you do on campus every day.”

“Of course!” Evie says eagerly, clapping her hands together. Then she pulls back and fixes herself, soothing her own excitement. “We would love too.”

Snow turn from Evie and smiles into the camera. “Stay tuned, Auradon. We’ll be back after these messages. I can’t wait for you all to love Evie, to love _all_ of these kids, as much as I do.”

They all stay still and grinning until the red light of the camera flickers off. The camera woman snaps her fingers. “Cut!”

The entire group relaxes, exhaling all in one breath. Aurora allows her shoulders to sag forward and places her head in her hands. Audrey finally begins to soothe her hair and the imaginary ruffles in her dress, hissing about those “dirty, filthy benches!” while Phillip reassures her that she looks beautiful. The tension falls away from Roger and Anita and they look at each other warily. Snow White is the only one to not crumble in the break.

“Aren’t you guys used to this?” Mal groans, putting some much needed distance between her and Audrey with a sneer. “Shouldn’t you all be familiar with being on television?”

“Being on television and being on _live_ television are different.” Audrey snaps. She places one hand on her hip and fixes Mal with a heavy scowl. “I would have _loved_ to be on Snow's show! With the great lighting and my make up professionally done and rehearsing it all until it's perfect." Audrey sighs dreamily, eyes closing shut. All too soon, she opens her eyes and her lips twitch into something ugly. "But we don't have time for that! We're rushing around last minute in order to correct _your_ mistake and it is stressful for even the most charming of us.”

Aurora clears her throat and looks at her daughter. “Relax. We’re here to help, not to hinder.”

“Speaking of help, we need to hurry.” Snow tells them all. She’s been out of her seat since the camera turned off. “We only have about four minutes of commercial time.” She looks at her camera woman. “Keely, are you doing okay?”

_Keely_, Evie repeats in her head. Their camera woman is the only crew member from Snow’s show that they have today, besides a set of brothers in the studio running commercials and talking to Keely through her little ear piece. (Evie has a sneaking suspicion as to why no one else showed up, why this is rushed beyond belief, but she doesn’t want to think about that.) Keely’s stomach protrudes under her maternity shirt, though Evie hasn’t been social enough to ask how far along she is.

“Oh yeah, I miss the days of being behind the camera.” She pats her heavy equipment fondly. “Plus, what a good excuse to get a break from maternity leave, Phil wasn’t going to tell me no for this.” She snickers and then grins awkwardly at Prince Phillip. “Oh. Uh, my husband’s name is Phil too.”

Snow sighs in relief. “Thank you, again, a thousand times, for doing this.”

“Yes, thank you!” Evie chimes in, still kicking herself for forgetting the name of the one crew person they have. “Thank you to…all of you.” She looks around the room bashfully, doing her best to make eye contact despite the embarrassment weighing on her.

“Yeah, definitely, thanks for all the, uh, help and stuff,” Jay says as he follows the group out of the door, Snow leading the way. “But isn’t this all a little overkill? Mal and Audrey are ‘besties’,” Jay sings obnoxiously, nose crinkling in mockery, “Carlos is Roger and Anita’s favorite person, Snow White is dropping the _L_ word.”

A few eyebrows raise in curiosity as they file out of the library.

“He means _love_.” Evie says quickly. She can’t think of a dirty word beginning with _L_, but she wants to prevent any further accusations. She’s had enough of those to last a life time. They all have.

“Whatever,” Audrey purses her lips. “You don’t know anything about what it takes to please Auradon.” She scoffs at Jay, but bats her eyes at Snow White. “Snow knows what she’s doing.”

“We certainly have to react strongly after what’s been recently released.” Roger says. His tone is short and unpleasant, much the opposite of how he spoke before the camera.

Carlos can feel the heavy weight of Roger’s gaze on him. When he looks over his shoulder to meet Roger’s eyes, all Carlos can see is annoyance, disappointment, suspicion. He looks away instantly, cowering closer to Jay and trying not to breathe too loudly, clutching Dude like a lifeline.

Roger’s face immediately softens, his irritation melting into concern and worry. He hasn’t made such an awful mistake since the Christmas party and he won’t do such a thing again, but he’s cut off before he can reach out to Carlos and reassure him.

“Nothing happened!” Mal snaps, twisting on her heel to face the group.

“Oh sure,” Audrey drawls. “No one bought the _precious girlfriend of the king who can do no wrong_ act six months ago.” She bats her eyes and swoons dramatically before standing straight and walking up to Mal. “You’re really not selling this innocent act now.”

“This is not the time or the place for a verbal spar, you two.” Aurora snaps. She places a hand on Audrey and a hand on Mal, pushing them back from each other. “Get it together or so help me, neither of you will be doing anything the entire summer!”

“We’re already being confined to the school unless one of you so graciously plays chaperon for a day.” Mal spits, but turns away nonetheless, digging her nails into her palms.

Backing down from a fight? A fight she would so _easily_ win?

Oh, Auradon has ruined her.

“Aurora is right.” Snow tells them all, still leading the way with Evie by her side. “Everyone did great on camera, but we need to still play nice for the rest of this show. We’re trying to hit forty-five minutes and we only have about three minutes of commercials right now. Let’s get to classes.”

“Uh, Snow?” Keely calls from where she is carrying her camera behind them all. Roger and Phillip both offered to carry it for her, but she turned them down. She places her hand to her ear to better hear. “Make that closer to two.”

Snow grimaces, face twitching in stress, but she nods and walks faster. “Okay. Classes, let’s go.”

“Our empty classes with no other students?” Mal asks dryly, fingers still twitching at her sides. “Are we sure-?”

“Don’t question Snow or be disrespectful.” Phillip says and points at Mal sternly. “The four of you ought to be thanking her for dropping everything to come preserve your image.” He looks pointedly at her, then to her friends, as they walk down the hall.

Mal rolls her eyes. Phillip has been okay the past few months, the few times Mal has spoken to him since the Christmas party, but everyone is being a huge dick today. “You mean _your_ image. You don’t want Auradon seeing us as little fiends,” she hisses and curls her fingers in what people here considers to be _menacing_, “because Auradon is beginning to associate you with us and vise versa.”

Phillip stops and looks down at Mal, keeping eye contact while he speaks. “Or maybe we genuinely care about getting the rest of the country to support the new set of Isle kids coming over and we are trying to undo the damage you have done.” He says quietly, voice hardly more than a whisper, but loud enough to ring in Mal’s ears.

Auradon really has ruined her because Mal looks away and doesn’t respond. She doesn’t even _want_ to respond.

“Again, this is not the time or place.” Anita reminds them all gently as she lays a hand on Carlos’ shoulder. “We can discuss it all later.”

“What’s to discuss?” Jay asks. He brings up the rear of the group, even falling behind Keely and her heavy equipment. Without an adult assigned to babysit him, he can drag behind and watch everyone.

“I know Aladdin and Jasmine have spoken with you about why this _situation_ was inappropriate.” Phillip says over his shoulder, eyeing Jay warily.

(Which kind of fucking hurts because Jay thought they were past this, but apparently not. When Phillip turns back around, Jay gives him a middle finger.)

Aladdin and Jasmine haven’t said anything about ‘_this situation_’. All they did was call yesterday and say they wouldn’t be able to make it to this redemption interview shit because of the short notice.

Jay was secretly relieved to hear that. Even though they haven’t said anything, they both want to, Jay can tell. He doesn’t want to hear it though.

Jasmine said they would be in as soon as they could, maybe later today, but Jay doesn’t see what for. They won’t make it for the televised segment and, while things had been going good with them for a while, he is going to do his best to avoid them while they’re here. No matter how good things have been going for the past few months, Jay has no desire to hear an awkward, invasive scolding from either of them.

“Inappropriate to Auradon.” Mal scoffs with an eye roll obvious enough that she doesn’t even have to look at anyone.

“Well, are we in Auradon or are we on the Isle?” Audrey snaps back, hand on her hips. Her heels _click_ threateningly on the ceramic floor of the hallways, the most prominent noise as she and Mal sneer at one another.

“Audrey, please, you are not making the situation better.” Aurora says desperately, placing a hand to her head.

“There’s not even a situation!” Jay exclaims, throwing his hands out. “This whole thing is getting blown up.”

Snow twists on her heel and walks backward with the poise and grace of someone who does this constantly on TV. She fixes all of them, teenagers and adults older than her, with the same steely stare. “If we want to get to your classes on time, we need to move! We have another minute before we need to be on the air again.” She turns back around and marches forward

“Um, Mrs. White?” Carlos asks from Anita’s side as the turn a corner. “Can’t you…add in some filler commercials?” He offers, looking around to see who will snap at him as quickly as they did Jay and Mal.

“Yeah, this feels really rushed, even considering everything.” Mal says with less bite in her words. “Not that I know anything about television, but don’t commercial breaks last longer than this?”

Snow’s hands curl into tiny fists at her sides. It’s unnoticed by the group, except for Evie, right next to Snow, and Mal, right behind her, but Snow’s voice has no anger or annoyance when she answers. “We’re on a time crunch and I’m pulling every resource I can to buy us time.”

The four Isle kids look between each other, but no one says anything more for a moment.

They approach the science wing of Auradon Prep, a side Carlos and Evie are too familiar with. The two of them lead the way through the doors. The halls are nearly bare, posters and flyers having been torn down for the year. They pass a handful of students who watch with interest and disgust and disbelief all at once, but the building is empty with the end of the year so close.

“This is Mr. Deley’s class,” Evie tells Snow. She turns the lights on and Carlos rushes to open the blinds at the windows because, according to Keely, ‘the more natural light, the better’.

“He hasn’t been giving you any more trouble, has he?” Snow asks cautiously, moving to the center of the room.

Evie shakes her head. “He doesn’t like me, I can tell. But he’s respectful.” (She doesn’t like Mr. Deley either, honestly, but she keeps that much to herself.)

“We’ll be live in twenty.” Keely says as she hoists the camera back on to her shoulder, fiddling with buttons and knobs.

“Thank you, Keely. Tell Ferb I said thank you too, please.” Snow smiles at her and turns back to the group, having made a little circle around the desks and chairs. “Now remember, no one here has microphones, so we need to be speaking loudly and clearly. We only have one camera, sorry for short introcutions, but this is Keely Teslow, she usually runs her own show,” Keely waves from behind her camera, blonde curls bouncing, “so please be checking that you’re in frame and not blocking anyone else.”

“Fuck, do you do this every day?” Mal asks Snow. They’ve been at this for fifteen minutes and Mal is already tired.

“No.” Snow takes a deep breath and forces her face to relax. “I don’t typically have to react to news this quickly. I’m not…usually the one who would handle something like this.”

No other talk show would have them, Evie guesses. “I’m sorry,” she says quickly to Snow, but everyone hears her. “I’m really sorry about all the trouble we caused. _I_ caused.”

“Don’t.” Jay tells her before anyone else can speak. “It was all of us.” He looks down at his boots and ignores the weight of stares. “Not that we did anything.” He mumbles to the ground.

Snow’s mouth pulls up at the corners, looking rather sad for someone who is smiling. “We’ll talk about it later, Evie.”

Evie feels a knot in her throat, but Keely is signaling them, counting down on her fingers, so Evie swallows heavily and smooths down her hair.

“And we’re back, Auradon!” Snow sings with a happy look. “We’re here, live, in Auradon Prep, with my sister Evie and her friends, Jay, Mal and Carlos, as well as their own special people: Aurora, Phillip and Audrey Amboise as well as Roger and Anita Radcliffe.” Snow points to all of them individually, watching as they smile and wave on cue and the camera pans over them.

“Evie is always telling me how chemistry is her favorite.” Snow says into the camera, placing a hand on Evie’s shoulder. “How well have you settled into your classes?”

“The whole semester was perfect. Everyone greeted me with such grace and excitement.” Evie clears her throat. “I want to say that I love Mr. Robinson so much, he’s head of the Beaker Geeks and Carlos’ science teacher.” Evie sighs happily. “He’s so much fun and he has made this whole transition as easy as possible.”

“I’m sure it was quite a transition. What’s your favorite thing about the classes?”

Evie falters. Her honest answer is the better selection of classes, all more relevant and basic, but there is no way Auradon wants to hear about how kids taking Selfishness 101 and How to Control Your Enemies are coming to join them. “Our classes were so different,” she offers after a moment’s pause, “so little curriculum, but I love all the brand new learning supplies.” Which is true. It’s what Evie likes best about almost everything in Auradon. “We have no books or learning materials, really, on the Isle. Our schools are fallin-.”

“-So different from Auradon, I imagine.” Snow touches Evie’s hand. Her smile is natural, but her grip on Evie’s fingers is strange and almost tight.

“Oh, yeah, way different.” Mal says uncertainly. She folds her arms and looks at Aurora and Phillip, both watching her.

“It’s-it’s great to have classes with proper equipment.” Carlos offers shyly. He takes a step back behind Anita and plays with Dude’s collar.

“The teachers are cool too.” Jay says easily, unaffected by the discomfort. “Mr. Robinson and Mrs. Tutweiller are awesome. _Way_ better than Dr. Facilier and Mother-.”

“Carlos, I hear you’re involved in the Beaker Geeks too?” Snow asks suddenly, stepping closer to him. “As well as the Physics Club?”

Carlos jumps at the attention on him. He looks around the room and at his friends before blinking and answering. “Y-yeah. I really enjoy math and science. It’s all, um, it’s all just a matter of-of-of recognizing patterns and puzzles.”

Anita puts a hand on his shoulder and he twitches. “He’s so smart. When he comes over and brings homework, I have to ask him to explain it to me.”

Snow smiles and takes a step back, pulling out a chair to sit. She gestures for them to all do the same. Keely begins to move slowly around them all. “As most children around the country know, final exams are happening. They’re nearly over at Auradon Prep. In fact, a lot of students are already done and gone.” She looks around to the barren classroom. “Are you all done with your exams?”

“Jay and I have history left and I have a music paper to finish.” Evie says. She slows her words, despite her anxiety. She doesn’t want to rush through this, she can take her time and keep the attention off of Carlos and even Mal, neither of whom seem to be comfortable being the center of attention. “But I’ve been working really hard on it, so I think I’ll do okay. And I’m pretty sure Carlos and Mal are all done. They both did great, I’m sure.” Evie nods to herself. “We all have worked really hard to make sure we’re on the same level as Auradon kids." She mentally kicks herself. "I mean, as the kids who were born and raised in Auradon.”

“You four belong in Auradon just as much as any other student here,” Snow says sincerely, putting her hand on Evie’s knee. “I truly believe that.”

So much of what they’re doing is based on white lies, little half truths, and Evie really hopes that’s not one of them.

“How well do you all get along with your classmates?”

“Mal and I are BFFs, of course.” Audrey says easily, moving her chair closer to Mal and throwing an arm around her. “And all of my friends _love_ her. Chad, Jane, Ali. They think Mal is the absolute best, how could they not?”

Mal notices Jay’s eye roll. “Any friend of Audrey’s is a friend of mine.” She says, lips twitching as she pats Audrey’s arm over her.

“And Chad and Jay have the _best_ bromance.” Audrey laughs, pulling herself back and settling into her seat. “The two of them are inseparable, on the tourney field and in the halls.”

“Oh, yeah. Chad is great.” Jay nods. “Carlos has a lot of friends on the cheer squad too,” he offers, looking at Carlos, who smiles. “The girls and guys on the squad really like him.”

Which is halfway true, Jay knows as well as Evie, Mal and Carlos do. Most of the students on the cheer squad pretend Carlos doesn’t exist, but that’s how Carlos prefers to be treated, so Jay lets it be.

“Tell us about some of the friends you have on the Isle?” Snow asks all of them.

Jay, Mal and Carlos falter – this wasn’t planned, they didn’t prepare for this – but Evie eagerly speaks.

“My best friend on the Isle, besides these three of course, was Dizzy Tremaine.” Evie gushes with pride, smiling so wide her face hurts. “Dizzy is a talented, bright young girl, a little younger than all of us. She wants to be a fashion designer or a stylist.” Evie’s chest hurts at the memory, but she keeps her grin up.

Dizzy had been so close to becoming a second Evie, ashamed and hidden away. She was constantly being screamed at that she wasn’t pretty or worthy or _enough_. Dizzy was a mistake, according to her family, she existed on accident. Half the time, Evie had overheard that from a screaming Drizella, even from outside Curl Up & Dye. The other half, Dizzy recounted the dehumanizing words as she sobbed in Evie’s arms. Dizzy hid behind her hairstyles and clothing and make up as if she could hide the ugly things her mother, aunt and grandmother always told her.

Evie doesn’t say that though. Saying that would make her sad and angry and confused at how Auradon could think that’s okay and then she’ll start swearing and snapping and saying ugly things back and Evie can’t do that, she can’t let herself.

If she fucks up this interview, she might fuck up Dizzy’s chance of ever making it off the Isle.

“How sweet,” Snow says and she genuinely smiles at Evie. It feels so ugly and fake compared to the rage swelling under Evie’s skin. “What about the rest of you?”

“Oh, uh, all of them.” Mal says with a shrug. “Great friends with all of them.”

“Definitely miss some of the younger kids.” Jay tells them. His voice gets softer. “I wonder about them all a lot. I hope they’re okay.”

Evie can’t tell what’s an act and what’s sincere with Jay. She envies him for his perfect reaction, the right mix of pity and worry. He never really bonded with younger kids like she did, but Evie is sure he thinks about them all.

“And what of your parents?” Snow asks, head tilting ever so slightly. “Have you had any contact with them?”

“Not at all.” Carlos answers first. He knew this question was coming, they all did, Snow warned that she would have to touch on it at some point. They’re not spilling their guts to all of Auradon though, they’re just assuaging fears. “I’m okay with…with that.” He swallows. Anita places a hand on his shoulder and Carlos tries to contain his flinch.

“Yeah, we haven’t heard from our parents.” Jay tells Snow as he shakes his head. “And we haven’t tried to contact them.”

Evie sits straighter and clears her throat. “We understand why Auradon was so fearful of our parents.”

“Were you – any of you – afraid of your parents?” Snow asks calmly.

Evie freezes. They hadn’t planned on _that_ question, but she suspected it. She’d have to answer it eventually.

Just, preferably, without all of Auradon watching.

“What Evie meant,” Mal says as she learns forward in her chair, drawing attention to her, “is that we know the history our parents have with Auradon. The kidnapping and enslaving and turning into dragons,” she waves her hand. “We get it. But we’re not like that. We don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Of course you don’t.” Aurora says firmly. Her voice commands all attention. “All of you have been nothing but polite and happy in Auradon. The notion that any of you have bad intentions is ridiculous.”

“They absolutely have been wonderful.” Snow agrees, smiling with Aurora. “But for the sake of Auradon’s curiosity… Have your parents tried to have any contact with you?”

“We don’t know.” Mal says with lips in a fine line. “There’s no communication with the Isle from here. We really don’t know what’s going on there. We have no way of knowing.” Bitterness creeps into her voice, but Aurora’s hand on her arm draws Mal back. “All we know is that none of us have tried to contact them.”

“Do you miss them?” Anita asks. Her questions seems to shock everyone, even Snow.

All four of the Isle kids freeze. The answer is ‘no’ obviously, but would saying that be too over the top? Make them look heartless to not miss their parents? Would Auradon believe that there’s no way a child doesn’t miss their mother and father?

“A lot of us have friends on the Isle.” Anita says fondly, looking at everyone in their misshapen circle. “A lot of us have family there, whether it be blood, step or adoptive.” She rests her hand on Roger’s knee and he covers it with his own. “I think about Cruella a lot. I mean, more often now than I used to.” She smiles at Carlos. “It’s not a bad thing.”

Thinking about someone and missing them are two different things, they all know.

Carlos thinks about his mother a lot too, about what she would do to him if she ever saw him again, about her threats and her bear traps and her cigarettes and her greed.

Evie thinks about her mother every time she passes a mirror, every time she smudges her mascara, every time she feels good – really, _genuinely_ proud of herself – and then she can’t seem to move.

Jay thinks about his father. He wonders if the store is empty, if Jafar restocks on his own. Jay wonders if his dad ever thinks about him too. Even now, sitting beside Carlos and Snow, he rubs the scar on his arm absentmindedly.

Mal thinks about her mother and wonders if she’s disappointed that Mal stopped trying for the wand or if she’s angry Mal left or if she’s maybe, in the most fucked up way possible, proud that Mal got out from the Isle and hasn’t ruined it (yet).

“It’s okay if you do,” Anita tells them all, but she looks at Carlos, “and it’s okay if you don’t.”

“Well, regardless, I know it’s been hard,” Snow says to their circle, “but you all have fit in perfectly with Auradon and us here.”

“It’s so crazy that Mal and I are practically sisters and we’re not even related.” Audrey coos. (Even if she hates Audrey, Mal can at least appreciate how nice she plays for the camera. Audrey is a natural at lying, how interesting.) “The only ones here related are you and Evie, but I love Mal like I’ve known her my whole life.”

“Carlos is practically family to us.” Anita says sincerely. She and Roger can only begin to understand the political moves going on here, they’re the only ones not from royalty. She’s not catering to an audience, and her seeming honesty puts Carlos on edge. “He’s been over almost every week. I call him most nights. I miss him when he’s gone for too long.”

That’s not quite the truth, Carlos muses. Words like ‘_most_’ and ‘_almost_’ allow for interpretation, but the idea of the Radcliffes bending the truth for him creates a strange feeling in his gut and Carlos can’t tell if it’s relief or worry.

He doesn’t want to give them anything to hold over his head.

“So it doesn’t matter if we miss our parents or not.” Mal says with a smile, hands folded neatly in her lap as she grins at Audrey. “We have new families here. We have a family in each other.” Mal smiles at her friends until a sharp pinch to her thigh has her jolting.

When Mal turns, Audrey’s smile has become more strained and less friendly. “Stay off that topic.” Audrey hisses, too low for the camera to hear.

“But you’ve made other friends, of course.” Snow says before Mal can react. “Between tourney and art and science, the four of you have really come to make new little families here.”

“Uh, yeah.” Mal swats at Audrey and looks around the room. She can understand that Snow wants her to agree. “I guess so.”

“Chad and I are trying so hard to set her up with someone.” Audrey says, mischievous smile on her lips and irritability gone. “But no one in Auradon is good enough for my sister.” She places her hand on Mal’s and pouts at the camera.

Mal tries not to cringe.

“I’ve been on a couple dates.” Jay stretches casually, flexing his biceps. “I’m a complete gentleman, of course. I’m pretty well-adored.” He sits up straight, head held high, preening for the camera.

Carlos flicks Jay’s side with a little laugh. “Jay’s a hopeless romantic.” Carlos pretends to gag, truly making him seem young even though it’s not his intention, and Anita laughs at him.

“And Carlos makes out with a dog, but I don’t complain about that!”

Everyone laughs at that, even Carlos grins at Dude.

“That’s right. Dude, the campus dog, is your best friend, I hear.” Snow clasps her hands together. She turns in her seat to face Carlos and the Radcliffes better. “You take care of him, don’t you?”

Carlos looks to Jay before he nods. He’s more prepared for the questions now, a smile still tugging at his lips. “Yeah, Ben put me in charge of Dude. Ben’s really nice like that. I feed Dude and walk him and tuck him in at night.” He lovingly pats the dog’s head.

“Will you miss him over the summer?” Snow asks.

Carlos tilts his head and fidgets in his seat. He looks at his friends. “No. I’m…I’m staying here over the summer.” Carlos swallows and tries not to squeeze Dude too tight, instead digging his fingers into his palm. “We’re not… We’re not going back to the Isle for the summer.” Carlos gulps and tries not to shake. “Are we?”

“No!” Roger and Anita shout at once, nearly jumping out of their seats.

“I mean, of course not. You’ll never go back there.” Roger tells the group, taking the time to make eye contact with Jay and Evie and Mal.

Anita grabs Carlos’ hand but looks at Snow. “I think Snow here thinks that Dude goes home with someone over the summer.”

“Silly me. I’m so sorry. Of course.” Snow says and quickly moves on. “Jay, I hear you’ve taken an interest in helping in Agrabah.”

Jay feels his face burn. He shuffles his feet on the floor. “Yeah. Well Aladdin has done a lot for the homeless there, Jasmine too, and I just…” Jay wrings his hands in his lap. “They, uh, inspire me. And I want to see the place.”

“I hear it’s lovely. Jasmine has such great things to say about her country. She’s very proud of Agrabah. You should be too.”

“I am. Agrabah has done a lot to help people who are in the situation Aladdin used to be in.” Jay rocks in his chair a bit. “It’s a lot like how the kids on the Isle live.”

Snow hums. “I’m excited for you for when you finally see it.” She turns back in her seat, missing Jay’s quirked eyebrow. “Speaking of volunteer work, Evie’s been making clothing for young girls, haven’t you?” Over the heads of the group, Snow makes eye contact with Keely and nods her head ever so slightly.

Evie sits straight and proudly nods. “Yes. I like to make dresses and shirts and everything. Ben put me in contact with ABC – Auradon’s Benefit for Children – and they send me measurements and color preferences of some of the girls there and I design and make their clothes.” She buzzes with excitement and passion. “Each kid deserves to feel pretty and loved.”

“Like the kids on the Isle.” Mal says loudly. She doesn’t react when Audrey pinches her this time.

“Definitely them.” Jay agrees, sharing a look across the circle with Mal.

“Of course.” Snow nods, but her smile is tight. “But for now, let’s keep the topic on the four of you. I’m feeling hungry, is anyone else?” A murmur of agreement breaks out. Snow turns directly to the camera. “Don’t go anywhere, Auradon! You’ll meets us all in the cafeteria after this commercial break.”

“And, cut!” Keely says just as the camera’s light turns off.

“Why do you keep getting weird when we bring up Isle kids?” Mal asks immediately, jaw locked in irritation. “You did it to me and Jay.”

“We’re working on the spot, Mal.” Snow says earnestly as she stands. “I’m trying to come up with appropriate topics. Anything that’s not too closely related to the Isle.” She pushes in her seat. “Come on now. We’ve got limited time to get to the cafeteria.”

Everyone follows her lead, stretching their legs and moving chairs back into place.

“Is that why you cut me off?” Evie asks as she straightens a desk just so. “When you asked about classes?” She fidgets with her bracelet.

Snow sighs. “Yes.” She turns to the door, beckoning everyone to join her in the hallway. “Evie, I…”

“As awful as it is to say, Auradon doesn’t want to hear about it.” Phillip says as they all exit. Evie turns to him with a raised brow, her friends looking just as confused. “It’s even clearer to us, now that the four of you are…in our lives.” Phillip straightens his tie. “Auradon already fears the Isle.” He looks around at the adults, some of whom nod minutely in agreement. “If we remind Auradon that these children are still being influenced by villains and partaking in villainous activities, we face more backlash.” He takes a deep breath and moves down the hall. “We don’t want Auradon to be in fear.”

“Wow.” Jay drawls, still rooted to his spot outside the classroom. “I never realized the Isle affected you guys so much. This must be really hard on you.”

“We should be more sympathetic.” Mal pouts with her eyebrows knitted together. “How awful.”

“No, don’t. It makes sense.” Evie says before an adult can correct their behavior. She touches Jay’s shoulder and he looks at her. “Fear makes people react in extreme ways, you know that. We play nice and act as if the kids on the Isle aren’t currently stealing and fighting and Auradon has fewer reasons to reject them.”

“I can’t believe Auradon could have _any_ reason to reject Isle kids.” Mal seethes, blowing hair out of her eyes in a puff. She stalks down the hall, cursing under her breath, but a voice behind her has Mal stopping in her tracks.

“You mean _besides_ the four of you being sexual deviants?”

“Audrey!” Aurora scolds.

“Stop acting like blameless victims!” Audrey snaps as Mal turns around to look at her.

Mal cocks her hip and her voice raises in pitch. “Hey, can anyone tell me why Auradon is so obsessed with the theoretical sex lives of high schoolers?” She tilts her head and places a finger to her lips while she takes a long moment to think. “Sounds like some of them are _too_ interested. Maybe _they_ ought to be the ones on the Isle?” She takes a step back toward Audrey, barely suppressing the glowing rage she can feel behind her eyes.

“Don’t say that.” Phillip warns her with a raised hand.

“Why? Does it _upset_ you to think about people you know living on a rotting island?” Mal snaps in his face.

“Both of you stop acting like enemies!” Aurora puts a hand on both of their chests, pushing them away from each other. She glares back and forth between them. “Or we’ll never survive the summer!”

Mal takes a step back and crinkles her nose. “The summer? Am I expected to visit or something?”

Aurora’s narrow eyes soften and she takes a deep breath. “Hopefully. Yes. With…the new Isle children coming, we thought it would be nice.”

“Isle kids that _we_ are supporting.” Phillip says shortly. He stands tall, measuring his words. “By trying to undo the damage you all have done.” His tone drips with disappointment and Mal bristles.

“We are not fighting here.” Anita reminds them all, standing next to Aurora. “All of us are working _together_ to fix this.” She looks at Mal with pleading eyes.

“Why is everyone constantly trying to _fix_ everything with us?” Jay snaps, digging his fingers into his arms.

“Fighting or fixing or whatever we’re doing, it needs to be done while _walking_.” Snow stresses. She leads the way down the hall and out of the science wing, looking behind her every so often to ensure the rest of the group follows. “Keely, are you sure you’re okay?”

Keely nods, waving away Roger who reaches for her camera. “Oh yeah. I’ve missed the hustle and bustle of TV work recently. I’m good.”

Evie calms Jay, silently seething, by reaching for his shoulder again, walking next to him. “We’re here to get Auradon back on our side for more VKs. That’s what’s-.”

“Back?” Mal echoes skeptically. “They were never on our side.”

“Auradon doesn’t want us here.” Carlos whispers as he stares at the ground. He has set Dude down on the ground and watches as the dog walks alongside the group obediently.

“That’s not true!” Roger exclaims. Carlos jumps at his voice, but Roger places a hand on his shoulder. “Really. Auradon is so caught up in their own fear and misplaced judgement that they don’t realize how much they want you here. All of you.” He looks around the hall at Evie and Jay and Mal, all looking away when his eyes meet theirs.

“We know because we were in that spot.” Anita reminds them. The group turns a corner and pushes open the doors to the cafeteria. “We acted out because we were so afraid of the monsters we sent to the Isle. Having something close to home brought up horrible thoughts. That’s not fair to any of you or the other children on the Isle,” she stresses as soon as Mal’s mouth opens, “it is _not_ your fault and it is _not_ fair, but it is an obstacle we have to convince Auradon to acknowledge and overcome.”

Mal and Jay share a look, but stay quiet.

“Everyone, sit, sit.” Snow instructs as soon as they walk up to their table, plates and silverware already set for them. She gestures for Evie to sit next to her at one far end of the table. “Aurora and Phillip, trade places with Roger and Anita. Mal and Carlos trade too. Okay…Jay, scooch your chair closer to the table and…perfect.” Snow nods to herself and double checks with Keely, who nods at the set up.

Their walk from the science wing had been short in comparison to their walk from the library. Everyone quickly rises to grab trays and food, staying quiet and focused. Most kitchen staff had already left for the summer, but few stay behind for the staff that work year round. The food is fresh and warm with salads and soups and plenty for all of them to eat.

Not that anyone of the group really _wants_ to eat, not with nerves so high and the pressure of live television, but the Isle kids have never turned down food, no matter how full they were, and the need to seem normal and happy outweighs any anxiety they all have.

“I didn’t have time to grab you any food, buddy.” Carlos says as he takes his seat and pats Dude’s head. “I brought you some eggs though.” He sets a small dish down on the ground by his feet and Dude happily digs in.

“Less than a minute, hurry, hurry!” Snow calls after them. She sits down at her seat, still at one end of the table with Evie across from her. Mal, Audrey, Phillip and Aurora sit to Snow’s right while Jay, Carlos, Anita and Roger sit to Evie’s left.

“Another 15 seconds.” Keely says, holding the camera easily on her shoulder, twitching at the buttons.

“Okay, we’ll go over future plans this time.” Snow tells the group. “Careers, schools after Auradon, all things we have discussed with you all before.”

“Stay clear of anything too upsetting.” Evie says, nodding to herself. “Only portray the good in us and other kids from the Isle.”

Snow smiles at her. “Precisely.”

Keely whistles at them all. “Remember, if you can’t see the camera lens, the camera can’t see you.” She holds her hand up to her ear piece, listening intently. “Okay, okay. Three, two, one.” She falls silent and the camera light turns green.

“Welcome back, Auradon. I’m Snow White, here with my step-sister Evie and her friends, Jay, Carlos and Mal in Auradon Prep’s very own cafeteria. We’re joined by King Phillip, Queen Aurora, Princess Audrey and Roger and Anita Radcliffe from the Dalmatian Plantation. We’re all just about to have an early lunch.”

“The food here is still one of my favorite things.” Evie offers quickly, stabbing into her salad. “Always so fresh.”

“As I said earlier, Evie is a wonderful cook. So is Carlos from what I hear.” Snow White turns her focus to him. “I also heard you’re vegetarian, Carlos.”

His eyebrows raise and he looks down at his plate. “Um, yeah, I guess. I mean, I’m not ever going to turn down food.” Carlos says quickly, scowling at the idea of rejecting anything, “but, if I have the option, I’d like to not eat meat.”

“You really are an animal lover at heart, aren’t you?”

Carlos smiles a bit, a genuine smile, and nods. “Y-yeah. I, uh, want to be a vet. Maybe. Or a dog trainer.” He looks away, down under the table where Dude has finished his plate. “Something that helps animals after how much Dude has helped me.”

“You’d make a wonderful vet.” Anita pats his hand. “So smart and handy with science.” She lowers her voice and moves closer. “Remember to speak up though, we want to make sure you’re heard.”

Snow nods and moves to Jay. “Jay, what about you? Have any idea what you’d like to be in a few years?”

“A tourney coach, maybe.” He says proudly, grinning. “Or go pro.” The urge to flex and show off – impress these people, _prove himself_ to the camera – twitches under his skin, but Jay squashes it down. There’s being fun and charming and then there’s being boastful and arrogant, Jasmine has explained to him. It’s a fine line that he is still unused to finding.

“Jay’s great on the field and great with kids.” Mal offers from across the table. She has already eaten half of her plate, strawberries piled high and saved for last. “He’d be a great tourney coach.” She looks at him and Jay grins at her praise.

“You’ve been helping out at some nearby elementary schools, haven’t you, Jay?” Snow asks, taking a small bite of her food.

Jay understands the motion. He is expected to give a long answer, talk until she’s done. He nods and says, “Coach Jenkins takes me out there sometimes. I show the kids some moves. They all like to be chased around the field.” Jay sits up in his chair and his eyes light up. “He asked me, Coach Jenkins asked me one day if I wanted to come with him to help out. He said that he thought I had the patience to work with the kids and that it would be nice for me to show teamwork and sportsmanship to them. They all have so much energy and like the sport so much, it’s great to be out there and watch them. I…might want to work with kids. They’re all really cool.”

“I’m sure it’s adorable.” Snow says after swallowing her bite of food.

“It is!” Evie tells her.

“_Super_ cute.” Carlos says, grinning up at Jay.

Snow clears her throat and looks at the boys for a moment too long. She turns to the other side of the table. “What about you, Mal? Any idea of what you might want to be?”

“A painter. Or any type of artist, really.” Mal says, twirling her fork. “I really like how art…speaks to people. It expresses what words cannot, it captures beauty.” Evil, that’s all true but it’s so sickeningly sweet to say it aloud. “But, uh, I like the most that it’s peaceful. I can get out everything that I’m feeling, angry or sad or nervous, onto a canvas or sketchpad.”

“That’s lovely.” Snow gushes. “All of your work is fabulous. People from all over the world would commission you.”

Mal squirms under the attention.

“We’ve let her re-decorate our guest room any way she wanted it.” Aurora tells the group. “She’s put up beautiful paintings. Flowers and plants and gorgeous sunsets.” She holds her hand to her chest. “It’s absolutely amazing.”

Mal squirms further. “Cool.” She jerks at a hard pinch to her thigh and wonders if the camera would catch her stabbing Audrey with her fork. “I mean, uh, thank you.” She lowers her voice. “Knock it off!”

“Remember your manners on your own, then,” Audrey hisses back.

Snow, thankfully, takes the attention off of Mal. “How about you, Evie? You’ve shown a real talent for fashion. I could hire you to be my personal stylist!”

“Oh, I’d never! You can’t touch a classic look!” Evie laughs with Snow. “I’ve been thinking about opening my own fashion line in a few years. Maybe. I’d go to a fashion school first, of course, somewhere in the area.”

“It would be so nice if you stayed close to home.” Snow touches Evie’s hand.

Evie bites her lip and grins. “Of course. I can’t go too far without my friends anyway.” She looks around the table at Mal, Jay and Carlos, eyes softening.

Snow draws her hand off of Evie’s immediately. “And we all know Audrey has her eyes on a certain council spot!” Snow winks at Audrey.

“I’ve been longing to do some good for a country that has been so inspirational.” Audrey puts a hand to her chest, really sells it. She blinks back imaginary tears. “But after bonding so closely with Mal and the others,” Audrey spreads her arm over the table, “I really want to advocate for the other Isle kids. If they’re half as wonderful as Mal is, I know I’ll adore them and so will Auradon.”

All of the adults look touched. Mal looks disgusted. Maybe impressed. Audrey seems to have Auradon eating out of the palm of her hand.

“That’s something that all of us have an interest in too.” Jay tells the table as he leans forward. “We all want to have a future where we can push for Isle kids to have better lives here in Auradon.”

“And that starts with actually _getting_ them to Auradon.” Mal quips, a forced smirk on her face. She senses Audrey about to pinch her again and swats her hand away.

“Of course.” Snow agrees with a nod. “I know that the next group is one that you all specifically asked for.” She looks around. “Can you tell us about them?” Snow takes another bite of her food.

“Oh, yes.” Mal’s face lights up and she claps her hands. “Dizzy is coming because Evie loves her so much and misses her.” Evie nods solemnly from her seat. “But the others, well, _I_ asked for them specifically. I went to Ben and practically _begged_ for these kids.”

Under the table, Evie kicks her. ‘_Be nice_,’ she mouths, but Mal just keeps grinning.

“And who are they?” Snow asks in between bites of food. “Are they good friends of yours?”

“You could say that.” Mal ignores Evie still kicking her. “There’s-.”

“Sorry to intrude!”

The group startles at the interruption and they all turn in their seats to see Ben walking toward them with his mother and father. They’re all poised and polished, but slightly winded. Belle’s hair is slipping from her up-do while Adam’s shirt is coming untucked. Ben, with red cheeks, waves boyishly at them.

Evie looks at the camera to make sure it’s turned away from the table before turning to Mal. “I didn’t think Ben would be able to convince them to come.”

“Look at those fake smiles.” Mal sneers. “Mommy and daddy dearest aren’t happy to be here, but who’s gonna say _no_ to Ben?”

“King Adam was really mad the other day,” Evie whispers. She twists her bracelet. “I’ve never heard an adult yell like that in Auradon.”

“Still beats the Isle.”

Snow has stood to greet Ben and his parents, surprise written on her face. She had hoped they would make an appearance, but didn’t plan on it. “Welcome, King Ben, Belle, Adam! It’s lovely to see you. Please come join us.”

“I’m afraid we can’t stay for long.” Belle says with a sigh. “We have prior obligations, but when we heard that so many of our close friends were together, we had to come say hi.” Belle grins at the group and hugs Snow, then moves to Aurora.

Ben kisses Snow’s hand, Aurora’s and Anita’s too. Adam shakes Roger’s hand and bows to Audrey. He hugs Phillip and claps him on the back.

“Oh, um, Queen Belle,” Jay says as he stands, “would you like my seat?”

“No thank you, Jay, but that’s so polite to offer.” She hugs him and Jay rigidly stands. Carlos merely waves from his seat.

“I must tell you, Snow, I couldn’t be happier that you’re introducing the four of them to Auradon.” Belle sings, placing a hand on Jay’s shoulder. “We’ve met all of four of them several times and I think it’s time Auradon got to know the real side of them all too.” She speaks directly to the camera, staring for just a second too long, then smiles at Mal and Evie. “I’m even wearing the dress Evie made for me. Isn’t it lovely?”

“That’s gorgeous.” Audrey tells her, chin in her hands as she admires the material.

“Absolutely stunning.” Anita says to Belle, smiling at Evie.

“We’re so excited to be meeting the next set of Isle kids next month.” Adam claps his hands and announces to the group. “We’ve been getting ready for weeks now.”

“We were just talking about them!” Snow takes her seat once more. “Are we prepared for them?”

Belle nods. “A much smaller welcoming party than what Auradon Prep did the first time. Very calm and quiet and gentle. We realize now that a large party like what we had can be overwhelming.” Belle speaks to the Isle kids more than the rest of the group. “Ben will give them a tour of the school and show them to their rooms. They’ll have the whole summer to settle in and become familiar, as well as a few summer classes to ensure they’re caught up.” She eyes the camera warily again, smile slipping. Belle tugs on Adam’s jacket and mumbles something to him

“Still just four again?” Aurora asks. She already knows the answer, but it doesn’t hurt to clarify for Auradon.

“For right now.” Ben confirms, bouncing on his feet. “Once we get the hang of bringing in Isle kids, we can do more at a time. But it seems to work best in groups of four, two girls and two boys.”

“They’ll all be monitored by the teachers here.” Adam offers quickly, looking directly into the camera lens.

Jay tugs on Ben’s sleeve. “How did you rope your parents into this?” He whispers as the adults continue to talk.

“I had to agree to stay here over the summer too.” Ben leans down and whispers back. He double checks that the camera is not focused on them. “And Evie doesn’t know it yet, but she has to make them both a dozen cupcakes.”

“How mad are they?” Jay’s lips barely move as he talks.

“I wouldn’t speak to them unless cameras are rolling?” Ben offers sheepishly, a sad grimace taking over his face.

“They won’t do anything with witnesses.”

“Precisely.”

“Did we, uh… Did we fuck things up for you?” Jay mumbles. He avoids Ben’s gaze and looks at Belle, still speaking to Snow.

“I wouldn’t be king if I didn’t know how to ‘roll with the punches’.” Ben uses air quotes and smiles easily.

“Sorry about all of this.” Jay says. As much as he didn’t care about upsetting the adults or the students, he genuinely felt bad for how this affected Ben, who had done so much for the four of them and so much for all the kids on the Isle that he hadn’t even met yet.

“Don’t be.” Ben pats Jay’s shoulder in reassurance. “Just smile and be polite and charming. We’ll win them back over.” He stands straight and takes a deep breath.

“-And Mal have been such great helps with figuring out how to make the transition smoother.” Belle is telling Snow. “Thank you girls again.”

Evie and Mal smile back, but both look away.

“Well, I think we must get going soon.” Adam looks at his watch. “We don’t want to make this segment all about us, we’re old news.” He laughs and winks. “It’s been great seeing everyone. We look forward to seeing more of all of you over the summer.”

“Have fun with the rest of this.” Belle tells them all as she waves.

“Goodbye, everyone!” Ben calls to the group and everyone echoes him.

“Well, their exit seems like a good time for us to take another break.” Snow tells the camera. “We’ll see you in just a minute, Auradon!”

Everyone sitting at the table looks confused, as does Keely behind the camera, but after a nod from Snow, she turns the camera off.

“Again, so soon?” Aurora asks, taking a napkin to wipe at her mouth. “This was our shortest run time yet. Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know. Keely?” Snow raises a brow. “Are you alright?”

“Me? Yeah, totally!” She nods eagerly, but her face is pink and a faint gleam of sweat can be seen on her forhead.

Snow stands up. “You’re not usually carrying the camera around. Not that I’m ungrateful, you being here is so kind and generous of you, I can’t thank you enough.” She says and takes a step forward. “But carrying that around and being pregnant must be hard.”

“I mean…not too much.” Keely rests one hand on her stomach. “I’m okay. Was I… Did something look wrong?”

Snow shakes her head. “You just seem tired and out of breath.”

“Oh no, do you think the audio is picking that up?”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Snow says earnestly. “Belle was right, you looked flushed and tired. We’ll sit the camera down on a chair and keep it level for the rest of the meal. You need to go take a break.”

“Really, I’m fine-.”

Phillip clears his throat. “Snow is right, you’ve been such a large help when so many people backed out. We can’t thank you enough for that, but we can give you a rest.”

Keely places the heavy camera down on a table off to the side. “It’s been a while since I’ve been behind the camera instead of in front of it. And if Phil found out that I’ve been lugging this around by myself, he would probably try to put me on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy.”

Snow touches her shoulder. “We’ll set it up on a chair and just have one, non-moving angle for the meal. And then we’ll be close to done anyway.” She pulls up a chair and Phillip stands to move the camera for her, much to Keely’s worry. “Go take a break.”

Keely stays long enough to correct the height and angle, getting everyone in the shot as best she can. “I promise I’ll be back in just a few minutes. I’ll stay to get the camera rolling to.”

“Nonsense. You take as long as you want.” Snow tells her. “After everything you’re doing for us, we can manage without you for a while. Thank you, Keely.”

“Thank you.” Evie offers weakly, guilt swirling in her stomach. She hadn’t meant to be such a burden, none of them had.

Keely smiles at Evie and puts a hand up to her ear. She talks into the microphone clipped to her shirt. “We good?” Keely waits a moment. “Ferb says he can get us back on the air in another 10 seconds. We’re…running out of commercials.” She grimaces and waits for Snow’s response.

“That works for all of us.” Snow says, turning back to the group and everyone nods.

“Okay, everyone take your seats.” Keely listens closely to her ear piece. “Yeah, thanks Ferb. Phineas too. Three, two, one.” She hits a few buttons on the camera and the light flicks on.

“Welcome back, Auradon! Thank you for being so patient with us.” Snow welcomes the audience back cheerfully. “I’m here at Auradon Prep with my sister Evie, her friends, Jay, Mal and Carlos, and the Amboises and Radcliffes. We’re just enjoying our lunch.” Snow turns to her left. “Jay, Carlos, why don’t you tell us more about some of the volunteer work you’ve been doing?”

Behind the camera, Keely waves goodbye and rushes out of the room.

“Why was a pregnant lady even filming for us?” Mal whispers to Evie.

Audrey pinches Mal under the table, harder than the times before. “A lot of Snow’s staff has backed out of this…redemption show.” She murmurs with an eye roll. “That’s why we only have one camera woman, that’s why no one has microphones, that’s why we don’t have lights.”

“Did they all back out because of us?” Evie asks, her lips hardly moving. She watches Jay and Carlos as they talk to Snow. Evie is ready to hop in and help if either of them stumble.

“Of course they did.” Mal says to her plate of strawberries. Her voice is rich with disgust and resentment, she huffs and leans back in her seat to slouch.

Audrey makes her own disgruntled noise and stabs at her fruit.

“You okay there, _sis_?” Mal turns to her with an eyebrow raised in faux sympathy.

“Perfectly fine,” Audrey says softly, still stabbing at her food and not eating any of it. “Just tired of you guys acting like victims.”

“Excuse me?”

Evie kicks Mal’s ankle under the table again. “Shh, not so loud.” She pleads quietly. Her attention is torn between Mal next to her and Jay and Carlos across from her.

Snow gives them a short look. “Anita, Roger, what are the future plans for the plantation? Going to expand again?”

“I suppose you think _you’re_ the victim in this?” Mal scoffs at Audrey, eyeing her warily. Aurora and Phillip are talking quietly between themselves, but politely listening to the Radcliffes. “Getting to be on live television and being interviewed isn’t your style?”

Audrey grips her fork tighter, but stops violently jabbing at her food. The noise was becoming too much. “I think I might throw myself off my castle this summer.”

“Relax, your highness.” Mal rolls her eyes and sneers from her slouch. “After this, we won’t see each other for months. I don’t plan on visiting.”

“For an Isle girl, you are annoyingly naive.” Audrey rolls her eyes right back.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mal leans on her elbows and moves closer to Audrey, teeth bared and lips curled.

Audrey snickers, more of a mean laugh than anything else. “You have no idea how inconvenient you’re being, do you?” She looks at Mal from the corner of her eye, voice still low and easily covered by those talking around her. “Your mistake has a pregnant woman hauling around equipment, making Snow rush to set everything up, having her staff back our, having her _sponsors_ back out.” Audrey hisses. “That’s why the commercials are so short. We’re all here for you and you can’t even say _thank you_ without being reminded.”

Mal uses every ounce of her control to keep the glow out of her eyes. It wouldn’t do to have Audrey freak out, but _fuck_, does Mal want to send this prissy bitch screaming. “Well, if this stupid country-.”

“You are not the victim!” Audrey seethes. “You’re ruining Snow’s job and reputation, you’re ruining my summer, my _family_’s summer!”

“You’ll survive one fucking day of being on-.”

“You really think after the crap you all pulled that Auradon is willing to let you four be here practically alone, unsupervised?” Audrey leans closer, mouth twisted into something between a smile and a snarl. “I know you were mean and cold-hearted, I never thought you were an idiot too.”

“You’re so sweet to give a shit.” Mal hisses. “We’ll have teachers and staff on the property and we can take care of ourselves.”

“Not the point. All of Auradon thinks the four of you are having devious little sex parties.” Audrey grinds her teeth. “That’s why you’re all being separated this summer and ruining everything.”

The fire in her eyes dies and is replaced with confusion. “What is that supposed to mean?” Mal draws back as if she’s been burnt from the table, holding her arms close to her chest. She looks around the group and when she turns back to Audrey, Audrey is face forward, tight-lipped and silent. “What did you mean by that?” Mal feels her breathing pick up and everyone is looking at her, staring, confused.

“Mal?” Carlos asks. His brows are drawn together in a question. “What’s-?”

“She said we would be separated this summer.” Mal tells the group. Her confusing is turning to rage and her rage is turning to paranoia. Her hands tremble and she hides them beneath the table. “What did you mean by that?” She turns to Audrey again, whose still refusing to look at her. “You just said it, why did you mean?”

“Audrey.” Aurora hisses, but Audrey won’t look at her either.

Slowly, Audrey presses a hand to her mouth as if that could take back her words.

“I’m sure Audrey was just confused, Mal.” Snow says quickly. Her smile is too big, too bright, more fake than anything in this interview has been. “She didn’t mean anything by it. Now, Evie, how-.”

Mal slams her hands on the table. “No, you’ve all been acting weird. What’s going on?” There’s a burn in her eyes, but they’re not glowing. No, her eyes are burning and Mal can’t tell if that’s because her eyes are so wide and unblinking that it hurts or because weak and nervous and bullshit tears are forming. She doesn’t cry, she doesn’t cry _ever_, but fucking hell, life has sucked so much this past week that Mal worries it might all come out of her whether she wants it to or not.

“M, please,” Evie whispers. “We’re still on-.”

“That’s why you asked if I would miss Dude.” Carlos says, more to himself than the others. He looks slowly at Snow. “You knew that I wouldn’t be with him this summer. That’s why… You said Jay would like Agrabah.” He looks at Jay next to him, still moving as if he’s in slow motion despite the fact that all of the pieces have fallen into place in his mind. “And why… Aurora keeps talking about Mal being over for the summer.” Carlos turns to Mal and Evie.

“Is that why you had me decorate the guest room?” Mal asks Aurora and Phillip, ducking forward to see past Audrey. “Because you think I’m staying with you?” She had been secretly flattered to think it was for her talent, but this shady reasoning has her stomach churning. How long had they been planning this? Was the idea ever going to be brought up to any of them? Did Auradon think they had no fucking say in a matter like this?

Anita leans forward, smiling at everyone. She speaks quickly, her English accent sounding so bittersweet. “Really, this is something that can be addressed later, but for now-.”

“No, bullshit.” Jay snaps and glares at her. He is secretly pleased when Anita gasps and falls quiet. “Who the hell wants to separate us?”

“Watch your mouth.” Phillip points a finger at Jay. His face is hard, eyes narrow and mouth firmly set, refusing to break eye contact.

“Or what?” Jay snaps back, digging his boots into the floor and his hands into the table, ready to rise at a moment’s notice.

Snow raises her voice. “Everyone, calm down. This-.”

“Were you in on this?” Evie cuts Snow off. Her lovely and peaceful face is distorted with disgust and anguish, but Evie can’t find it in herself to care. “Did you know that they wanted to separate us?” She balls her hands into fists. “Is that what you’ve been planning? Why you’ve been telling me to leave clothes at your place and-and-and-and moving things around?” Evie stutters out and grits her teeth. “You _knew_ about this and weren’t going to tell me.”

“Evie, please, understand.” Snow closes her eyes and presses a hand to her head.

“Understand what? That you lied to me? All of us?”

“I didn’t lie.”

“You didn’t tell the truth either!”

“After what’s happened, we can’t allow the four of you to stay together.” Snow cries in exasperation. “This is for the best, we’ve been thinking about it for a while now. This relationship you all have,” she gestures to the four Isle kids, “isn’t right, this isn’t healthy!”

“It’s not like this is actually fucking happening.” Mal scoffs at the table. She laughs loudly, almost hysterical. She throws her hands so carelessly that drinks are sent flying and water spills everywhere. “Whoever came up with this idea can stick their head in shit, we’re not doing it.”

Jay nods. He doesn’t even notice when water lands on his shirt, he wouldn’t care if he did. “Yeah, we’re staying at Auradon Prep together.”

“Children do not get to make these decisions.” Philip says, pointing his finger at Jay again and looking at all four of the VKs. “This is not up to you.”

“Oh, fuck off!” Jay shows his middle finger at Phillip and rolls his eyes when Aurora gasps.

“Roger, is there a way to turn-?”

“I can’t believe you two planned on this.” Carlos snaps at Anita. He surprises himself with his angry tone and, by the look on their faces, he’s surprised Roger and Anita too. Carlos didn’t know he could get angry. “Why would you want to do this? I-I-I thought you said you wanted me to be happy, you said that you liked my friends.”

“Hello!” Audrey sings and waves her hand, finally breaking her own silence. “Did you miss the scandal you all caused?” She barks at Carlos, then at Mal. “The rule breaking? Sneaking into dorm rooms? Breaking curfew?” Audrey counts the offenses on her fingers. “Your little sex party?”

“We weren’t having sex!” Evie yells at the same time Mal does. They look at each other and then back to the group.

Roger’s voice booms over the table. “You were caught having the boys sneak in and out of your room at night. You were caught _on video_,” he stresses, looking from Mal and Evie to Jay and Carlos, “having them stay the whole night. There is a strict reason why boys and girls stay in different buildings and it is to prevent situations like this and you all completely broke it.”

“All we were doing was sleeping, honestly!” Carlos tells him, eyes narrowed and breathing labored. At his feet, Dude is whining and pawing at his shoes, but Carlos can’t bring himself to focus on anything but what’s unfolding in front of him.

“You believe me, don’t you?” Evie turns to Snow. “We weren’t doing anything wrong. We weren’t having sex or anything like that. You believe me.”

Snow exhales and shakes her head. “How can I?”

Evie flinches back. She pulls her hands to her chest to hide the invisible sting. “You don’t trust me?”

“When you are caught on camera breaking rules and disrespecting authority, you lose trust.” Phillip tells Evie. He looks at all of them. “The four of you have shown you don’t deserve it.”

“Just when I think we’re making progress.” Mal sneers, shoving her plate away and watching it shatter on the ground.

“You are not the victim here!” Audrey snaps, hands raised in frustration. “Stop acting like you’re being treated unfairly now. _You_ did this, all of you did.” She seethes at Mal, then Evie, Jay and Carlos. “You can’t act as if the rules don’t apply to you!”

“Rules?” Jay echoes, jaw hanging in disbelief. “We have more fucking rules than anyone in this school! We have to be nicer and quieter and better behaved because all of Auradon wants us out! Don’t bitch to us about not following rules!”

Mal stands from her seat and slams her hands on the table. “Whatever idiots think that we’re getting separated can go fuck themselves. It’s not happening.”

“No way.” Jay stands with her and his chair falls back in his haste. “We’re not gonna let it.” Next to him, Carlos stands up and Jay grabs his arm.

Evie tosses her napkin down on her plate, gritting her teeth and blinking quickly. “That was really shitty of you.” She hisses to Snow. Evie stands and joins the boys, Mal right behind her.

“Where are you going?” Snow rises to her feet. “You can’t just leave!”

Mal turns around to reply, something snarky and filled with curses, surely, but the doors are blown open with a bang.

In the entrance to the cafeteria, with wide eyes and pale faces, are Ben and Belle and Adam. Keely rushes in past them all and runs to her camera on the chair.

“What?” Mal scoffs. “You heard the screaming across the school?” She rolls her eyes.

Belle holds up her phone and stomps into the room. When she gets closer, the VKs can see her screen is showing the cafeteria, focused on the table they were just sitting at, with the Radcliffes and Amboises still sitting down.

The screen flickers and then Belle’s phone fades to black.

Mal looks over her shoulder to see Keely behind the camera, now off, with her hand over her mouth.

Ben steps forward. His body is stiff and his voice is shaky. “Did you all forget that you were on live television?”

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. What a roller coaster.
> 
> So already the VKs are off to a bad start! It can only go up from here...right?
> 
> How many other Disney characters/references did you catch in this chapter? I think I had four total. Don't worry, no side characters will have large parts, they're just there as little Easter eggs and to keep me from making OCs.
> 
> Edit: A lot of you have been asking why they did a LIVE interview??? Who could be that stupid?? (Besides me.) More will be revealed in the next chapter!
> 
> Please be sure to leave me a comment/review because they make my day so much brighter.
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr, I'm bunny-lou there: https://bunny-lou.tumblr.com/
> 
> Like the entire fandom, I am heart broken over the loss of Cameron Boyce. He was a young actor I admired so much and I was so excited to see where he would go in life. A few people have started a campaign in his name with the Thirst Foundation (which Cameron worked closely with). If you would be so kind as to give anything as small as a dollar, please check out https://my.thirstproject.org/team/239543  
Send me a screen shot on Tumblr of proof that you donated (any amount, literally any amount) and you'll get a sneak peak to the next chapter.


End file.
